


手銬

by justgoodbye



Category: DCU, Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgoodbye/pseuds/justgoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>角色未成年注意，PWP<br/>雜魚(癡漢)Tim，Tim羅賓時期</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 總共兩章  
> 第一章是Tim的視角、第二章是癡漢視角

　　Tim被壓制在巷子內的廢棄家具上，上半身趴伏在家具上，雙腳懸空地垂下來，他的手被手銬銬住，無法自由移動。  
　　他的制服褲子與內褲被退到了膝蓋處，臀辦被一手一邊地分開，後穴正被人激烈操幹著，動作太過激烈，後面的人彷彿要用在他體內進出的凶器將他桶穿一樣地用力。  
　　Tim想要拿出他身上的道具將手銬切斷，但是他實在被搖晃地太用力了，他擔心一個不小心斷的反而是他的手，於是他只好維持著被手銬銬著手的狀態被人從後面上。  
　　在彷彿永無止盡的進出頂撞與舔弄中，那個人用力撞了一下他敏感的地方，然後幾乎整根退出，只留下前端還在裡面，就維持著這個姿勢射了出來。  
　　起初Tim還不懂怎麼回事，直到那個人把它全部拔出來之後才明白：一股股地精液緩緩從他的穴口流出，沾濕了他的大腿。  
　　那個人分開他的屁股，似乎很享受精液從Tim的穴口流出的模樣。  
　　Tim不用想也知道他現在是一團糟。  
　　屁股上還留有不知道第幾次故意射在外面的精液，臀縫內也參和著許多，更別說剛剛在洞口內射的，現在緩緩流出來的白濁。  
　　以及他自己的，承受不住太多的刺激而射出來的精液。  
　　那個人似乎欣賞夠了，慢條斯理的把Tim的內褲以及褲子全都拉上穿好，惡意的拉了一點距離才放手，讓內褲及制服褲子彈到他屁股上，帶來一聲清脆的聲響。  
　　Tim感覺到臀部上的精液黏在他跟緊身內褲之間，一舉一動都在彰顯存在感，更別說卡在臀縫裡或是從未能好好收闔地後穴流出來的那些。  
　　最後那個人離開前刻意地舔了一下他的脖子。  
　　Tim在原地，平靜他急促地喘息，性愛的氣味瀰漫在他身上，怎麼吐納都是那情色地氣味。  
　　在手終於不會顫抖之後，他拿出了道具切斷他手上的手銬，抓緊繩索，用最快的速度盪回蝙蝠洞內。  
　　他不能跟任何人說，他不能說出來，無論是誰都不行。  
　　風滑過他的全身，若是在平時他會開心地享受高譚夜晚的風，在高樓跟繩索之間擺盪，偶爾作幾個花俏地動作，或是跟窗戶內的小朋友打招呼。  
　　然而現在屁股上的黏膩卻讓他無暇顧及這些，風在竄入制服內的縫隙撫過他全身的時候卻也讓那些液體變得更加冰冷乾燥，貼在臀部上的感覺太鮮明。  
　　Tim抿起嘴唇，用著最快地速度回到蝙蝠洞，回到浴室，乾燥的精液會附著在制服上，很難洗掉。

─END─


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章為癡漢視角

　　他拉下那個Robin的內褲，一手拉開那臀辦的同時，另一隻手伸到了他充滿皺褶的開口摸揉著。  
　　那個孩子雙手被他自己的手銬銬住，雖然不知道他哪來的自信認為自己可以銬住他（喔，如果他沒有做任何準備的話搞不好真的會被銬住呢），但他倒是很感激他拿出手銬的這個動作的。  
　　Robin發出了嘤嗚的聲音，聽著非常的可愛。他舔了一舔乾燥的嘴唇，決定彎下腰來在他的後腰上咬出個什麼來，嘴唇在碰到Robin的瞬間，Robin緊張地僵住身體。  
　　他又啃又咬地，最後滿意地看到Robin的後腰上被他吸吮出紅痕。  
　　跟他的制服非常地搭配。  
　　他把事前準備好的潤滑劑拿出來，打開蓋子任由乳白色的液體傾倒在Robin被他捏出紅痕的屁股上，看著那些液體爬過Robin小巧又完美的屁股，最後到了手指處的穴口。  
　　在那之前那皺褶的穴口已經被他揉紅了，充血的樣子跟乳白色的潤滑液很合，他舔了舔嘴唇，在心裡打算好最後的畫面。  
　　藉由過多的潤滑液，他將沾滿液體得手指探入他思量已久的內部，引來Robin的驚呼。  
　　噓－－噓—－噓－－  
　　他說著，一邊把手指更深入的探入Robin的體內。  
　　一根兩根三根，他的手指在Robin體內進出旋轉著，他聽到Robin時不時地抽氣聲漸漸帶著一點哭腔，讓他既想安慰Robin前戲快做完了又想直接跳過這些直接長驅直入。  
　　最後他只好放開那個觸感極佳的屁股，彈回去的瞬間讓他的手指被狠狠夾在臀縫裡，他扶著自己的又腫脹幾分的下體緊緊盯著Robin無助顫慄的樣子，看著自己的手在Robin的體內狠狠進出。  
　　終於在陰莖進入那孩子體內的時候，他滿足地嘆了一口氣，他雙手扶著那孩子瘦小的屁股，一邊把自己的器物一點一滴塞進Robin的後穴裡，灼熱緊緻簡直教人發狂。  
　　在終於完全進入Robin體內之後，他差點沒因為太過溫暖而高潮，而Robin的聲音每每都帶有哭音，他有些憐惜地吻上Robin後頸那塊露出來的皮膚，抓緊了Robin的腰跨開始衝刺。  
　　Robin被他撞得一顫一顫地，他眼角有看見Robin偷偷摸摸地摸了把武器出來，但是他不在意，手銬的聲音喀拉喀拉地混著Robin的聲音，特別悅耳，於是他加快節奏。  
　　Robin的體內溫暖又緊緻，堪比天堂，性器進入沒多久就發現了他的前列腺，但是也不用特別去頂它－－粗壯的性器直接輾壓過去－－一再一再刺激Robin。  
　　他的手往前伸到Robin還卡在褲子裡的小巧，故意隔著褲子戳揉，配合自己身下的動作，前後夾擊，Robin的哭音變得更大聲，宛如天籟。  
　　喔，Robin，喔。  
　　他在心裡感嘆著，下半身的滿足感與耳朵視覺的刺激充滿了他整個人，在Robin終於轉過頭往後看的同時，他看到了在半脫落的眼罩下那充滿霧氣的藍眼。  
　　在射出來之前他故意把自己抽出來只剩最前端卡在Robin的後穴內，一股一股地射進了Robin的後穴，但是不要緊，沒多久－－只要他拔出來之後－－他的液體就會流出來一爬一爬地蔓延在Robin的臀縫腿根上。  
　　趁著Robin因為自己的高潮失神，他把手伸進Robin的衣服裡，握上Robin小巧可愛的勃起，富有技巧地搓揉，沒什麼經驗的Robin一下就射了。  
　　Robin尖叫緊繃而高潮的樣子深深印在他的視網膜上，他不由自主的向前探，舔了一口Robin眼角的眼淚，鹹鹹地，他把沾滿Robin精液的手送入自己口中舔一舔，腥味，刮了一點自己的精液在手上，探入Robin的口中攪動他的舌頭。  
　　不曉得Robin的舌頭嚐會嚐出什麼味道。  
　　嘴唇無限貼近Robin泛紅的耳朵，「Robin、Robin、Robin……boy wonder、boy wonder……」一切呢喃與氣音傳進Robin的耳朵中，太過曖昧讓還未從高潮中回神地男孩不自主地顫抖。  
　　最後他伸手幫Robin整理好他的內褲與制服褲子，腿根處的制服有一點撕裂，不過不要緊地，他的精液混著Robin的，絕大部分都還在制服內，可以供他最喜歡的boy wonder回家洗澡還能來回搓兩三次了。  
　　再說了，從撕裂處露出的一塊白花花大腿，沾著精液的模樣，挺誘人的。  
　　離開前他用跨下隔著褲子頂了頂Robin的屁股，充滿性意味的來回廝磨，在Robin另一隻耳朵上輕輕地舔咬一下。  
　　留下仍然帶著手銬的Robin。

 

─END—


End file.
